Impello
by Grits 'n' Gravy
Summary: Irileth and the last dragonborn have adrenaline-fueled relations after fighting a dragon near Whiterun. Irileth/m!Db. Written for the Skyrim/Elder Scrolls Kink Meme.


**IMPELLO**

**T/W:** Part/chapter I: Violence, blood and fire. Language throughout.

**A/N:** This is my very first _Skyrim_ fill! And the very second thing I've posted here ever! Please let me know if I do something wrong, especially with the lore. Also note I'm trying out some Old Norse.

I'm a little iffy about some of my word choices and stuff like that. Tell me what you think! Please leave me a review, just in general, too, if you liked it or not.

This got longer than I planned. Sorry. If you want sex skip to part II, "Intimacy."

I made this four separate chapters originally, and now I'm trying it in one.

* * *

><p><strong>I. Allegiance Strong Hunt (Fight the Dragon)<strong>

Irileth knew she wanted Ash from the first time she brandished a longsword at him. She'd assumed he was some assassin who'd got past Dragonsreach's guards; He came to warn them about dragons.

He knew the look in her eyes, but somehow, maybe because she was the jarl's húskarl and was acting like an overzealous bodyguard, didn't realize what it meant. In retrospect, she'd been a little obvious.

After that she kept watching him, which was normal to him; Sometimes everyone in Skyrim seemed to be watching him.

He came back later to give a stone to Farengar Secret-Fire, when a guard came rushing in to report to the jarl a dragon sighting. He'd been with three other guards at Whiterun's western watchtower; He said the dragon was very fast, but only circling around the tower when he left. Jarl Balgruuf the Greater sent Irileth and Ash and some guardsmen to find out what they were dealing with. Irileth told the men they were going to kill it.

When she reached the significant investigative force of four guards she'd mustered by their barracks at the entrance of the city proper, she gave a short speech to embolden them and remind them of their honor, during which she mostly looked at Ash. As one of the more attractive people on Nirn, Ash was accustomed to being watched and stared and gawked at, and he didn't think anything of Irileth's attention; He didn't entirely notice it.

The six of them ran out to the city's western watchtower, the ruin of which Irileth could see from the outskirts of Whiterun. Large chunks of its stone were spread around it. She didn't see the smoke or the handful of fires until they were closer. She had a bad feeling about the dragon situation, but she was also all tingly and warm-feeling about Ash, this tall strong man of otherworldly, ethereal beauty and grace. He had a lot of weapons about his person: he bristled with them, swords and axes and knives and a bullwhip and a large recurved longbow with a quiver on his back. Irileth liked that about the weapons, too, for some reason.

They saw the dragon coming back. The one surviving guard from the previous attack, mortified, said, "Kynareth save us, here he comes again!"

Irileth heard the other guards marveling at it. One said, "Shor's bones!"

Another said, "It's enormous!"

She distantly heard Ash reply calmly, not sounding very impressed, "I've seen bigger."

Irileth said to them all, "Here he comes! Find cover and make every arrow count!"

Only one of the five Whiterun guards even tried to find cover.

For everyone but Ash, the fight with the dragon started badly and only got worse. The remaining survivor from the previous attack stayed in the watchtower, but the four city watchmen Irileth brought with her, the whole contingent, had been clustered together, presumably in a bedazzled kind of shock at the sight of the huge dragon—which had taken full advantage of that; Over the course of a few seconds, it used its breath and voice as a weapon and shouted something Irileth couldn't understand and a massive cone of dragonfire burst forth, and then kept coming, engulfing each of the four guards Irileth had brought in a wide prolonged spray.

Unfortunately, those four guards were wearing the standard kit of the Whiterun guard: cloth trousers; fur boots; a short-sleeved mail shirt, a haubergeon; over that, a cuirass of scale armor; and wrapped over that a long sash of the hold's color, yellow; and each wore a pointed, spiked iron enclosed helm and carried a completely flammable wooden, round targe shield with an iron rim and the front painted yellow and emblazoned with Whiterun's symbol, a horse's head. None of it helped against the fire. At best, it made an already excruciating death a little more painful, because the metal of their mail and scale armor and helms got very hot before reaching melting point. They didn't have time to raise their shields, which wouldn't have helped anyway.

When the dragon stopped spraying flame, only one of the four guards was dead; The other three suffered. Irileth would remember their convulsive, panicked, tortured screaming whenever she thought of dragons, and sometimes when she saw an open flame, for some time. She heard it quite well. Then it stopped.

For his part Ash seemed to evade spurts of dragonfire fire with ease, avoiding them and the dragon's colossal snapping teeth like a dancer more than a warrior, or whatever he was. Ultimately Ash's steel bested its fire. When he was close-in fighting the dragon, he wielded an axe. It looked like an axe, anyway; He called it a "tomahawk." He later used a longsword in his other hand.

There had been four guards in the dragon's previous attack. One had survived and remained at the watchtower. One had reported to Jarl Balgruuf. The other two were missing, presumed dead. The surviving guard, who'd stayed alive by hiding in the watchtower, worked with Irileth to try to kill the dragon, to no avail. The guard still had his gladius shortsword, but for ranged attack he was using a wooden reflex bow better matched against deer than godlike burning killing machines on wings; and Irileth used her recurved elven longbow, made for war but not faring well against dragon hide. The dragon seemed not to notice when either of them scored a hit, effectively ignoring their arrows. Irileth supplemented her ranged weapon with vociferous use of foul language.

While at the outset Irileth was panicking, and the four guards she'd brought with her were dying horribly, Ash was taking up his bow, some sort of recurved longbow made of composited materials like wood and horn, or bone, and sinew. Ash reacted so quickly that he was shooting arrows into the dragon even before it shouted fire onto Irileth's men. In that first moment when it was focused on killing her men, it seemed not to comprehend that someone other than the four of them was causing it pain. It groaned in pain as it shouted fire; Unlike with Irileth and the one surviving guard, the dragon acknowledged when Ash's arrows hit it, howling and roaring and bleeding and staggering. To hit with such force, Ash's bow must've had an incredible draw weight. One time while the dragon flew over the watchtower Ash shot it, again hitting a moving target, and his arrow must have torn quite a hole because a large amount of the dragon's blood splattered onto the watchtower, and some fell down on her arm and shoulder—hot and dark red, almost black. It felt like some hot sleeve.

The dragon landed and shortly took off once or twice. While it was on the ground, Ash got close—avoiding its every attack—and hit it with his tomahawk, then got away, unharmed.

Irileth couldn't get the dragon's attention anymore, and neither could the surviving guard, but as Ash was a legitimate threat and wouldn't let the dragon get within biting range of him, it seemed to give priority to him, rather than just killing whatever it saw as it had been doing. It shouted fire only at him more than five times, yet Ash, whom Irileth learned was an astonishingly fast runner, was so fast he evaded the dragon at every turn. It couldn't hit him. And he was keeping it occupied, drawing it away from Irileth and the guard.

Perhaps it panicked, or grew impatient. Either way, it changed tactics: Eventually the dragon seemed to give up on trying to hit Ash directly and, with more than a few of Ash's arrows sticking out of it, as well as steel ones from the surviving guard's and Irileth's bows, it went instead after Irileth and the guard, easy targets not really threatening it, maybe so it could feel like it was accomplishing something rather than constantly missing an impossible-to-hit, dangerous foe. The dragon finally landed on the ground and hobbled up to the watchtower, where Irileth and the guard were, to fill it with fire.

Irileth wasn't certain what happened after that, but whatever the dragon did, it never got the chance to kill her or the guard. The dragon had been taking aim at them, as they were running up the tower's winding staircase, when suddenly the dragon yelled a few normal words in the dragon language, rather than words of power like those that let it spit fire, sounding oddly liquid—it said, "Dovahkiin, niid!"

Ash yelled something too. Irileth couldn't tell what it was, and even her best guess didn't make sense; It sounded like he'd yelled "Falcon punch!"

Irileth saw why the dragon's voice had sounded so wet: Ash had somehow torn a huge chunk of flesh about the size of a Breton off its huge, long neck, and bucketfuls of steaming-hot blood were pouring and spurting out of it at different angles, most of it raining onto the ground but some landing on Ash. The dragon bled to death. Ash told her that what had carved the human body-sized chunk of flesh out of the dragon had been his _fist_, but Irileth didn't believe that. Not believing him, Irileth could still tell that Ash had killed the dragon, whatever the means. She was a little bewildered. Until a few seconds ago she'd felt completely certain that she'd lose her life to the dragon in some horrible, painful, degrading and probably sexualized way, and worse, that the rest of Whiterun and her jarl might suffer the same fate. And she'd never get to know Ash better.

Stunned, shocked and humbled at what she'd just seen, Irileth had to hear it out loud, and asked Ash, "Did you just kill a dragon?"

Ash was taking a nice, long deep breath, feeling good. He answered reassuringly, "I killed a dragon."

"So it's dead, then?" Irileth asked.

"It's dead," Ash said.

The surviving guard whooped and started celebrating and dancing.

It had been dark out since they left Dragonsreach. Irileth felt like their fight with the dragon had taken hours, like Magnus the sun should've risen by now, but it was still dark and surrounding Oblivion reigned. It was an especially dark night. Trails and patches of the dragon's fire were burning around the watchtower. There were four charred corpses in the area that she knew of, and one or two more depending on how many of the men the dragon had eaten in the previous attack, and, gods forbid, any number of civilians, and possibly work animals as well, elsewhere—the dragon had seemingly wanted to kill everything alive, save itself—Where else had it been?—but for all the death and burning present Irileth didn't smell any burned hair or flesh, or anything else awful, which was a relief and a surprise once she noticed it. The night smelled nice, actually, distantly of flowers; There were wild flowers growing in the field all around them. The flickering firelight constantly created striking imagery, especially the fires on and closest to the watchtower, portions of which seemed to fade in and out of existing every few seconds from the myriad light sources.

Something strange was happening to the dragon's corpse. As soon as it started, Irileth said, "Everybody get back!"

Ash didn't move.

She'd never seen an image as heroic or iconic or epic or libido-invigorating as Ash, with his back to her, standing tall as the huge dead dragon's corpse exploded in fire and started to rush and float away, outward, as pieces of dragon scale and flesh beneath it began to flake off of its corpse and float up. Ash just watched, shoulders rising and falling, unmoving, breathing hard from all the acrobatics he'd been doing, running and dodging and some somersaulting. The dragon's corpse was dissolving somehow; there was this coruscating, glowing light everywhere, and a bloom of magical fire, a nimbus, that flowed from the dragon and into . . . _Ash_, it took Irileth a moment to realize, bathing him in light that looked like fire. There were several main streams of the fire or light or whatever it was; one on the left, one on the right and one that went up and arced down into Ash, as though whatever was moving from the dragon to Ash was so complicated it required separate channels. In Irileth's perspective he was thrown into sharp relief by it all, etched in light, a silhouette—a very manly, sculpted silhouette that worked for Irileth at a very primal level. Ash might've been more powerful than the dragon. He'd defeated it, _killed_ it, with little help from her or the surviving guard.

Irileth noticed that she was hugely sexually aroused by Ash, and that she wanted to do something about it right now. She'd been aroused since she realized the dragon was dead, before its flesh melted off, glad to be alive. She was already wet, just thinking about him. Something deep in her stomach was twisting and coiling and hot. Ash had set his longbow down, taken his jerkin off and started using it to wipe blood off of himself. She couldn't see his chest directly yet because he wore an undershirt. The dragon's blood had gotten all over him. Then he gave that up as a bad job and said something in a language Irileth didn't understand, and all of the blood on him disappeared. There was an awful lot of blood in that dragon and, now that she got a good look, most of it had seemed to be on Ash—that is, there was a lot of blood in it until the rest of the thing's body, blood and skin and all, turned into a supernatural wind and rushing fire and sort of melted off of it, in the outlandish swooshing-into-Ash event, leaving behind only its bones.

Once again Irileth noticed that Ash hadn't worn any armor, which was bizarre, at least in Skyrim where, it seemed to her, the majority of people wore armor. He might've put some on before mustering by the barracks and Whiterun's main gate with her, just a hauberk or a byrnie, or boiled leather like hers.

Irileth thought, as the clearly magical rushing lights flew into Ash, about how mere seconds ago she'd been certain she was about to die. She thought about Ash. Irileth's breath hitched—she _cared about_ this tall, unusual, strong, powerful man. No, more than cared. Staring at him again, she remembered how badly she wanted to have him, even if it was only once. Perhaps not a traditional Nordic or Dunmer courtship and marriage. She had to serve Jarl Balgruuf—a marriage would never work for them, even if they wanted it. All she knew was she had to have this man, this dragonslayer. She watched his muscled arms and broad shoulders, and him still breathing rapidly, and something in her finally broke.

**II. Intimacy**

As the strange event of, Irileth believed, Ash's absorbing the dead dragon's soul subsided she resolved herself to act and strode up to him boldly. He wouldn't refuse her. They'd both felt something, surely.

Her arousal becoming stronger with each step, adrenaline very much still coursing through her, she reached Ash and put one of her hands across his back, feeling his shoulders under fine cloth. Some of her fingers bumped into arrows sticking up out of his quiver on his back. She noticed he'd dropped his longbow to the ground at some point, apparently so he could arm himself instead with tomahawk and longsword. Maybe he hadn't been sure the dragon was dead. He had a very elegant and violent-looking, strange, foreign longsword in one hand. She'd noticed three of them in his belt before in Dragonsreach each time she'd seen him; two long, one short; but he'd never taken any of them out. Ash put away his tomahawk-axe thing, then used both hands to put away the curving longsword with a bit of a flourish. She wasn't sure if he was showing off or it was some ritual.

Irileth stood in front of him, unconsciously opening her lips, looking him up and down, and then into his eyes, intelligent and piercing—she felt like he could already tell what she looked like naked, in the best way. Like he looked and just knew. She'd left behind her bow in the watchtower and already sheathed her sword. She'd been waiting for the right moment to do this since she realized the dragon was dead, and wouldn't be killing her anymore, and she was alive. She raised both of her hands, less steadily than she would've liked, and put them high on his chest, then slid them upward until she reached his face, tentatively all the while. She thought he wanted her, but she wasn't sure, and he might not like it this way, or maybe he was already so used to fights to the death that he didn't feel as exhilarated and glad to be alive as she did. In all the battles she could remember she'd been afraid she'd be killed, but she'd never been so certain she would die before. She was nervous, unsure of herself. But Ash didn't stop her or look displeased. He let her pull his face down. He let her kiss him, in a way that started soft and innocent but quickly got heated and passionate.

Then they kept kissing. She held his face in both hands and he put one hand in her hair and caressed her and put his other hand on her hip on that side, which made her groan with need.

Irileth broke the kiss, visibly nervous—she'd just remembered that the one surviving guard was still there, possibly watching and presumably uncomfortable. Or whatever; Irileth wanted him gone. She didn't want anybody but Ash to watch her. For his part, Ash hadn't forgot the guard; he just hadn't cared. Holding Ash even more firmly, Irileth put her arms around Ash's neck and kept him close, looking behind Ash by standing on her tiptoes, and said to the guard, "Um . . . Head back to Whiterun. Report to the jarl." It was an order but sounded almost like a question.

The guard started jogging away. Ash waited a few seconds, listening to fur-booted feet heading back to the city, then looked to Irileth, who was dragging a hand over his chest, and said, "Do you wanna do this?"

"Yes," she said, her voice heavy with lust.

Ash was about to undo some of Irileth's armor when she said "Ash?" like she needed to voice some insecurity.

"Yes?" he said, looking back up into her eyes, keeping his hands on her body.

"I'm sorry I didn't help in the fight," Irileth said.

"You're wrong," he said, "but even if you were right I wouldn't mind. You helped. Most people just get in my way. You didn't. Anyway you helped. I don't care if you believe me, because you did help and that matters. Your lightning bolts hurt the dragon, as well as made it act with caution. It was afraid of your spells. I guess you didn't notice that."

"I don't even remember doing that."

"I also didn't know where the watchtower was. So you helped with that too," Ash said, joking somewhat.

Irileth laughed. She wasn't totally convinced that she'd helped, but what he said made her feel good.

Irileth moved in close, then kissed around Ash's lips, then went a little rigid and looked a little sad and said, "I haven't done this in a while, Ash."

"That's okay," he said, "It'll be fine," glad that he could tell her what she wanted to hear and the truth at the same time, wrapping an arm around her waist and hugging her closer.

Some pieces of Irileth's leather armor were missing, due to her fighting a dragon, and much of her remaining armor bore burns. Ash got all of it off of her with great expedience quite quickly. Leather armor always took a few minutes to don, but Ash got hers off of her in one, without seeming to hurry or try very hard. He was just that good, Irileth noticed, to her surprise; he was experienced and confident to a degree that made her heart pound, and her breath rush, and her body rise in temperature; and this dull ache of need spread through her.

Ash undid her sword belt and tossed it aside.

He got all the straps and buckles and belts and clasps keeping her armor on; he seemed to know quite well where they were, and stripped it off her deftly. He was very deft. The way he worked, she could tell adrenaline was still running in him as it was in her; he pulled hard on some things, he held her roughly (as she wanted to be held); he seemed like he'd rather be ripping and tearing her armor and clothing off.

Ash found the leather strip tying some of Irileth's hair at the back of her head and undid it, spread her hair out, put one of his hands in it and kissed her.

Irileth broke the kiss, put her hands on Ash's arms and stroked a little and said, "Dance with me."

Smiling because he liked it, though he also found it cheesy as hell, Ash went with it and her because somehow this felt like what he should be doing right now.

Irileth's face felt aflame with embarrassed heat as she said, between soft but impassioned kisses that were escalating quickly, "I want you." Her voice was thick with desire. Ash heard it, and also saw the look on her face and in her eyes.

"I want you too," Ash said, voice similarly desirous, as he used one arm to pull her close at the waist and the other arm's hand on her face while he kissed her. That seemed to really make her feel the kiss, their lips and tongues, his mouth a little open and his tongue softly but firmly sliding along her lips, and between them, pulling her lower lip into his mouth to suck and nibble on it just enough to make her moan quietly and inhale quickly. One of Ash's fingers stroked along Irileth's ear; surprised and taken aback, she shuddered and moaned quietly, a sudden escape of air.

He did it just right. She wanted to silence herself and keep him guessing and not knowing how thrillingly erotic his kissing was to her, but he just pulled such noises and acknowledgment from her, apparently with ease. It had something to do with how much she liked him. She was pretty sure he liked her back. As Ash deftly undid her armor's myriad fastenings, Irileth could tell that not only was Ash naturally quite good at this, which she liked, he was also quite experienced (which she also liked), to an extent that intimidated her; He really knew what he was doing; But nobody was supposed to intimidate Irileth at anything. And yet here Ash was, removing the cuirass of Irileth's boiled leather, and just happening to brush one of his hands, sort of gently but possessively, over one of her breasts. He didn't feel her hardened nipple, but he did encounter more breast than he expected to, which was just a nice surprise. Irileth saw surprise on his face. He had these wise, worldly dark green eyes: seeing them looking back at her, with an overlay of arousal on them, was immensely thrilling. He hadn't even touched most of her fun places yet and she was thoroughly wet for him. She was being overcome by this lean, muscly man. Or maybe mer. He didn't look like any kind of mer she knew, but he didn't seem human either. He'd told her he wasn't from her world—she was starting to believe him.

Kissing her all the while, he finished removing all of her body armor except the boots and bracers. Her armor always seemed to take an hour to don, and sometimes longer to remove, yet this clearly very strong but coordinated man had gotten it off in what felt like a few seconds, or maybe a minute or two. Actually, it might've been longer than that; Irileth had lost much of her sense of time as soon as Ash started touching her. Ash appeared to be enjoying himself, which Irileth liked.

He intensified their coupling: he tossed away her boiled leather cuirass and moved about as close to her as he could get and pulled her against him, which she'd kind of been waiting for. She gasped at feeling him all over her front. As he moved close, Irileth got a smell of him that nearly undid her. She almost let herself say a clumsy description of one of the many things she wanted to get out of this, something about "have all your children." Without her armor on Irileth was all but unclothed, in only a spotty potato-colored awful linen loincloth and breastcloth, so she was able to feel and enjoy Ash quite well, him and his body's wealth of muscles, as on his chest and flat, hard stomach and incredible arms, and she could feel his warmth too.

Ash held Irileth and lay her down on the grassy ground. She hardly felt it for her and his arousal.

He moved close, and Irileth got a smell of him that nearly undid her. She almost let herself say a clumsy description of one of the many things she wanted to get out of this, something about "have all your children."

Ash grabbed under Irileth's shoulders and sat her up. Puzzled, she said, "What is it? Do you want me to . . . ?"

Arousal thickening his voice, he said tersely, "I wanna get your tits out." Any other time, probably even any other man, and Irileth would've found that crude and been put off by it. Somehow when Ash said it, it was erotic and exciting, and seemed to double her arousal. She was so pleased she made an "mmm" noise without noticing it, humming, her mind buzzing and clouded and impossibly turned on.

Irileth's breastcloth wound around her a few times and tied. She raised her arms without hesitation, looking more eager than she wanted to. Ash smiled, but not so much that she felt silly or anything else bad. Rather, Ash's smile reinforced her, emboldened her, made her even more comfortable with him. She felt a kinship with this man. Kind of an easy understood trust. They understood one another. She'd been longing for a man like this. He hadn't said he was a warrior, but he had a disposition like hers. They just felt right together. Irileth went to untie her breastcloth, but Ash was already there and undid it and unraveled it with expedience, just as fast as she would have. She felt need in his hands. Irileth felt like she was even or very close to equal with Ash. It was a wonderful feeling. He might've had more experience than her, but men needed more experience; they were terrible without it.

Irileth had wonderful breasts. Ash wanted to work his way down to them immediately, so he didn't focus all his attention on them, but they were so nice and perky, and the nipples were already hard, and he had to acknowledge them somehow. He couldn't just pull them out and neglect them. So he took both of them in his hands and leaned in and kissed each one and briefly sucked on each nipple, and pulled his lips off of them with a twist of his head. One came out quietly, but the second made a smooch noise, which somehow egged both of them on even more. Irileth made noise throughout. The sensation of a mouth on her nipple was immense and unbelievable.

With more kissing, Irileth noticed again that even Ash's mouth tasted good, and his breath smelled good. Irileth wasn't confident about her own taste and smell.

Ash tangled tongues with Irileth deliciously for a moment, then pulled back and nibbled on her bottom lip and brushed his tongue over it and kissed her again and started moving downward, not only with his lips and mouth but with his arms too.

Irileth got a smell of Ash again but this time noticed it more. He smelled good and clean. Irileth wasn't used to clean but she liked it. Smelling him seemed to arouse her more, viscerally.

He kissed around her face, beside an eye and on her flushed cheek and on her left temple and then went downward to one of her weak spots, her neck.

As he began there his hands began touching her breasts, at first holding them both possessively and then touching and rubbing and twisting her nipples through her breastcloth, driving her mad.

He kissed all over her neck and one time held her by the nape of her neck—he could've put his cock in her right then. She moaned loudly, surprised he touched her in one of her special spots, but loving it. He kissed and licked just a little and nipped tenderly a few times and then moved down past her neck, but she'd get him to come back to her neck soon or she'd be damned.

He applied his mouth to her breasts, as well as his hands and especially fingers. He kissed and made her brain buzz with small careful licks and small spots of sucking around and tantalizingly close to her nipples, which he touched but momentarily didn't use his mouth on. Then in a surprise move as his fingers rubbed and his hands squeezed both breasts, he moved his mouth from one of her breasts straight to her other breast's nipple and licked around the edge, then kissed it, and licked around the other nipple, and then put his mouth around the areola and sucked on the nipple and Irileth moaned so loudly it was almost a scream, her breathing getting uneven and her mind swimming on ecstasy.

Ash outdid himself; She thought he hadn't been paying attention or he was ignoring some of the direction she tried to give him, but he'd been paying very close attention to her, which he proved by, as he moved to suck and lick and caress with his tongue her other nipple, bringing one hand down between her legs, and stroking her with it. He didn't touch her pussy directly. But that he went to the area at all made Irileth shiver and moan again just as loudly as she had a second before when he'd first sucked on one of her nipples. He must've felt how wet she already was, but he didn't take it as a cue to shove his cock in. It seemed to spur him on, though. Irileth felt his cock brush against her leg, hard as stone, and gasped. Somehow she was much more sensitive to things like that than she would normally be. Maybe by depriving her of some things he made her feel small things more. Irileth wasn't in a position to analyze it closely. She moaned again, feeling his fingers come up against the her outer lips of her pussy, circling and caressing around it, as he also sucked on and then nibbled one of her nipples. She tried to reach out and grab his cock, but she couldn't get far enough or around all the limbs that seemed to be in the way.

One of his hands lingered at the level of her breasts as his face and lips moved further down. Her breathing hitched a little, getting more erratic. She had to struggle to breathe. He just happened to look up into her eyes and felt his own arousal intensify at the sight of her looking down at him, very aroused, as her chest heaved and moved her breasts, and as one of her own hands went to the breast he wasn't touching and started rubbing the nipple. He was turning her on too much. To ease the pressure she had to touch herself. Ash moved slowly down her belly, catching one of her nipples between his fingers, more closely encircling her pussy with his other hand, and kissing and nibbling and sometimes licking with his mouth. Her belly button wasn't a weak spot but she was still thrilled when he went over it, kissing lightly sometimes and a little harder other times, sometimes with his lips closed and sometimes open and sometimes lingering or even sucking, bringing sweet pressure to her skin.

She was taking these quick panting breaths as one of his hands smoothed over her own tight, flat belly, and his lips crossed the line of her waist, closing in on the spot where she wanted him most, between her legs. He split two of his fingers apart and grazed directly over her pussy's outer lips, still over her loincloth. She wasn't sure why he hadn't taken that off of her yet. His attention went low on her body; higher, his hand was just holding her breast possessively, which she found very erotic, and squeezing rhythmically and sometimes working her nipple. His holding that part of her was what thrilled her, the way he did it, more than what he specifically did, like rolling her nipple between two fingers or just squeezing the whole breast. Her own hand did more to ease the pressure she felt building, but what he did himself was still better.

He moved further down and dragged his lips over her pussy, still with her loincloth separating him from her flesh. Irileth found that maddening. He dragged his lips directly over her pussy. She shuddered violently. He'd finally just touched her. She'd never had to wait so long. This might have only been seconds, or minutes, but it felt like a long time, possibly in part because adrenaline was still coursing through her. The fight with the dragon had gone by so fast, she realized, that she still felt the rush of battle. Time was passing by more slowly than normal. Maybe it really had only been seconds. They felt like minutes or more. She bucked—Ash had just licked directly over her pussy without warning. It almost hurt.

Ash leaned up. She hadn't even noticed their positioning shifting: She was on her back, and he was between her legs, and had been leaning over her. He left one of his hands by her breasts, holding one of them. With his other hand he pulled her loincloth's tie-strings apart. Her breathing became even more uneven. She was dangerously close to an orgasm, she noticed, not quite consciously. Ash lifted her off the ground by her ass with one hand, his other hand reaching back to get the back of her loincloth clear of her. He set her back down with surprising tenderness, then discarded her loincloth, tossing it by her armor, and knelt back down to get at her, leading his head between her legs. He looked into her eyes, so aroused that he didn't smile. Looking back, neither did she, though they were both delighted by all of this.

Ash wasn't quite sure if she'd like to hear it, in a general or a dirty talk way, but he felt he had to say something: As he moved his mouth between Irileth's legs, he said, "Your pussy is wonderful." It was engorged and wet and ready and just really nice. Irileth didn't say anything in response, looking back into his eyes and moaning, breathing hard and raggedly. He'd been sliding one hand over her thigh and still possessively gripping one of her breasts with the other, so she was responding to a lot of stimulus. He could tell that she liked these possessive urges he kept getting. He was kind of trying to keep telling her he wanted her and found her attractive and wanted to please her, with his body more than words.

"Do you like talking?" Ash asked, kissing and licking lightly, sucking some of her outer pussy lips into his mouth. He was about to lose himself in her; best to ask and speak sooner than later.

"Talking . . . dirty?" Irileth asked, with difficulty. She was having trouble thinking with everything he was doing to her, and the rush and passion of it all. She just felt like she'd ascended to a higher level of being. She didn't know it could be so good.

"Like, 'I wanna taste your pussy.' Yeah. Dirty," he said, wetting a finger on her sopping pussy and dragging it along her outer then inner lips. Her pussy was very much engorged already, so he didn't need to pull them open.

"Mmmm," Irileth replied, sounding a little desperate, like what she meant was, "How dare you ask me a question when you're doing this to me!"

He dragged a wet finger around her clitoris. She spasmed and said, "How do you know about that!?"

He smiled.

Hearing her speak like this was just short of strange. She sounded so different, and not just out of breath, it was like he was finally hearing her real voice, rather than her public face and gruff affectation.

Watching him, when she could keep her eyes open and un-rolled up into her head, lapping her up, Irileth freaked out for about three seconds as she remembered that she was very self-conscious about how she might taste. But if she didn't taste good, Ash didn't mind. He seemed to relish her.

She wanted to tell him that it was enough foreplay, she was plenty wet and ready, she just wanted her prize now and for him to take her in his thickly corded, lean and muscly arms and ravish her, but she kept damnably remembering how long she needed to really get going and, well, she could stand to endure such attention a little longer. But she was already so turned on and wet for him that she wanted to come alive all at once and swoop in and force him to penetrate her, and take from him what she wanted, as a dragon might. At the thought of dragons a cold creep went down her spine, and she felt terribly mortal again suddenly, and she dragged Ash's head back up to hers and kissed him and wrapped herself around him, arms and legs, clinging to him and needing more. Despite doing that, she still seemed to feel him all over herself. She'd never felt her heart beat so fast. Not since the Great War.

She was possessed by need, and seemed to float outside of her body for a moment, her resistance rejuvenated. She made him stand back up and took all of his gear and clothes off, as quickly as she could manage—he let her—to make them equal, and whatever he did to distract her and get back to his incredibly erotic exploration of her body, she momentarily ignored it, despite whatever noises he made her make, now that she had the strength to enforce her will. He didn't wear armor, she noticed again, again puzzled by it. He fought with swords yet wore no armor, no mail, no leather.

Once he was naked too she dragged him back down with her. Briskly, he took back over and went down on her. Unlike normal he didn't waste much time being subtle. He used his mouth and tongue and lips on her clit, and used his fingers on her pussy, and then in it. He began pushing a finger in and pulling it out and then pushed two fingers in. Irileth came immediately, watching him and then closing her eyes and just enjoying it, bucking wildly, breath so uneven he thought she might not be getting any air in.

The time went by incredibly quickly. Irileth didn't notice quite a while had gone by and he'd already brought her to orgasm, which was so good she had to collect herself for a while afterward—she couldn't remember the last time she'd come like that. Her mind caught up with her then. She pushed his hand away brusquely, making him feel a little rejected, because her clit was about to hurt, and then it hit her: He refused to progress further in their adrenaline-infused lovemaking until he got her to come. She was angry, in a competitive way, but even now that his strategy was revealed he still won somehow; giving her the one orgasm only spurred her on for more. Or really, they both won. And it wasn't a competition. She could get at least one more. Or two. All that time gone by and he still hadn't yet pushed his manhood in her.

She reflected briefly on Ash before punishing him for not already being fucking her, for . . . however long, it might've only been a few minutes. An awfully long time not to be fucking her, anyway. She never got bored, though. Ash seemed always to be doing something different, except for briefly when she was about to come and she told him repeatedly "Just like that!"

Recovering, looking shocked and almost scandalized, Irileth between quick uneven breaths asked, "Do you worship Dibella?!"

Flattered and smiling and riding out her orgasm, Ash said, "No; This is just me." He had such a smile that it stimulated Irileth on its own. "It's not Dibellan arts or anything." Then he made her gasp and arch her back and moan. "I'm . . . experienced," he added, pushing his hands under her thighs to momentarily use only his mouth on her and move her legs apart.

"Yes you are," Irileth purred, watching him, putting her hand on the back of his head and her fingers into his hair and caressing and directing him, then rocking backward and arching her back and moaning gleefully, with a big smile on her face that no one saw. _I get to enjoy this!_ she thought; her other recent sexual endeavors had not gone well. Without meaning to, she said aloud "That's good!" and moaned and then said "That's good!" again.

A second later she said, "Sheath it in me, sheath it in me . . . " begging and pleading and writhing and desperate. Irileth was almost certain that Ash knew exactly what she wanted and deliberately wasn't giving it to her. He'd been doing that to her tantalizingly since he'd started removing her clothes.

Likewise he obliged her by getting close to her, moving to where he could drive his cock inside of her and then using his hand to drag his cock over her pussy, around the outer lips, and over the slit of her inner lips, and over and around her clit, and then worse, pushing her inner lips open with the head of his cock, going in just a little, threatening to plunge in and even doing it a little but never pushing in past the head. For the first few seconds Irileth could only let her head roll back and arch her back and try to level and align her pussy with his cock and hips, but he rubbed and grazed and teased her long enough that she had to look down and see why he hadn't shoved in already, so she looked only to be even more excited. He had a beautiful cock, perfectly shaped and sized and colored and looking even harder than Irileth's longsword, and each additional stroke of it against her made her stomach do these flips and her groan, almost in pain with intense unfulfilled arousal.

"Fuck me!" Irileth said a little loudly. She couldn't take it anymore; The words just came out. She began plotting to invent some magic spell that would let her shoot ropes out of her pussy and ensnare him and his cock and make him take the plunge he kept threatening, and then she could fuck him to death or something.

**III. Impello**

"Fuck me hard," Irileth said, pleading, sounding like she might cry from enjoyment.

He looked up to her and she knew he was finally going to give her what she wanted. He still teased a little by rubbing his cock over her pussy lips and her clit, which made her moan and squirm and try to make him push it in accidentally. But then he finally did it. She found herself squeezing down on him erratically, her muscles out of her control. She gasped before it was even all the way in. Then when it was she gasped again, in a sort of paralyzed ecstasy. But it was a ruse: he hadn't pushed in all the way. She knew before she looked because his hips and pelvis hadn't come up against her. He dragged his cock mostly out of her then forced his way back in, still not to the hilt but further and more than before. Irileth started to panic a little. She wanted to come right then but this agonizing teasing and stretching her out and slow soft entry was not going to get her there. For a moment she wondered if the dragon had actually killed her and this was only a really good but a little frustrating tease-anticipation-cute-raunchy kind of afterlife. Maybe this was what every Dunmer woman got—Ash, out in some field of flowers. Or maybe it was a special killed-by-dragon-only afterlife.

Then, in a way she was very thankful for, Ash finally pushed in all the way to the hilt, and this yell or maybe scream came out of her mouth, but she had no awareness of making a noise, she was so enraptured by Ash. He put a hand over her mouth, then started to pull his cock out, which for whatever reason made Irileth scream again, and wish that she could control her body enough to kiss his hand and say "thank you" repeatedly.

Irileth kept closing her eyes at first. Later she kept them open, sometimes to watch him pushing his cock inside of her, and mostly to look into Ash's eyes, which were open and often looking back at her. Looking into Ash's eyes while he fucked her was astoundingly arousing to her.

His other hand gathered some of the wetness between her legs and went to her clit and attentively started rubbing on and around and rolling and caressing, as he removed his hand from her mouth, wanting to hear her maybe, because she stopped screaming and was making just about every other kind of noise. He used that freed hand to hold himself up. Then he started to withdraw his cock from her pussy, and he was free again for a second, then she started making this high-pitched squealing noise. Ash didn't free up either of his hands to cover her mouth this time; both of them were quite busy. He gave her a look, apart from enjoying the sight of her body, like "Stop making that high-pitched squealing noise," not annoyed, but maybe self-conscious. "Sorry," Irileth said, before making the squealing noise again, exasperated but feeling better and more fulfilled than she thought possible, still high on what he was doing to her and adrenaline, feeling none of life's unpleasant aspects and as if she was floating a few feet above the ground and breathing unevenly. She knew she could feel grass and the dirt of the ground on her back, but she was only dimly aware of it. She'd never been so aroused during sex.

Ash gave up the conservation strategy somewhat and spontaneously sped up, without warning. Irileth experienced a sensory overload, loving what he was doing. She didn't even know she'd been wanting that. He was sliding back and pulling his cock almost all the way out, then sliding back into Irileth just a little faster than before.

After a few seconds Ash thought better of their position and used both hands to grab Irileth's legs and fold them up against her like a deck chair, resting them on either of his shoulders, one on either side of his head. He finished situating her in a few seconds more and resumed pushing his cock in and out of her, thrust and pull and thrust and pull and thrust. His pace was a little slow but each thrust was solid and strong and excellent. Thinking between loud moans and panting and writhing and holding onto Ash, Irileth tried to take account of his speed, and became certain that he was taking his time but working up to fucking her hard and fast, which she really wanted to feel, like now. Pretty much all the men she'd been with had been content to stick their cocks in and start going fast or hard, one of the two, a style or lack thereof which Irileth just now realized she hadn't liked.

Ash shifted, placing emphasis on rubbing her clit, too. He slid a finger around her pussy lips to gather some of the fluid of hers that was saturating the area, the whole front of her pelvis as well as his now—she was soaking wet, dripping and hot and pulsing and swollen and exposed. One of her arms went around his hip to hold his ass, which was the first time she'd touched it despite all her staring. She was delighted to touch and squeeze it and knead his firm flesh in her fingers.

Irileth had been aching for him to fuck her hard for ages. She wasn't quite sure what changed his mind, but eventually it happened. She was rolling her hips up to meet him, eyes wide, breathing hard, mouth open, desperate. She watched him line up, and use his hand to aim his cock, but still she was surprised and shocked when Ash finally entered hard. She squeezed him without even meaning to, becoming so tight he had difficulty getting in. She threw off his measured, deliberate pace and made it uneven and jerky, starting and stopping, making this first hard insertion even better for her, and making Irileth even louder in her moans and sighs and whispered names, and curses too when he hit certain places. Ash heard her moaning "My jarl" one time and decided to ignore it, and just keep pushing in and holding her. Irileth didn't entirely seem to know what she was saying; senseless stuff said in the middle of it, when the mind is otherwise occupied. She felt him pull back out slowly and yearned for him to fill her again. Her legs were so wobbly, and her knees weak like jelly, that Irileth couldn't hold his head between her calves and make him angle just a little differently like she dearly wanted to. She couldn't really control her body. Seemingly acting on their own, her hands went to her rigid nipples and started rubbing and tweaking and pulling and rolling and sometimes just squeezing, which Ash enjoyed the sight of, and her other hand went to her clit and rubbed over it. Ash massaged her inner walls with his cock as he fucked her, building up speed and power.

Occasionally as he fucked her he hit this special spot in her that made it extra intense. She got louder on those occasions. Something about being outside at night and on the grass liberated Irileth, enabled her to moan and gasp and make noise, as Ash pleased her, with abandon that didn't happen when she brought a man into her cell in Dragonsreach.

He started to fuck her a little harder and faster, just a little more, and Irileth's arms went to his back, and scratched, and again to his ass, which she'd checked out at every opportunity since she first saw him. Irileth hadn't seen such a great ass on a man of any race or species or genus or family. She wanted to mount it and put it up on a wall and admire it with wine. At some point Irileth had one hand on each of his ass cheeks and she was pulling him into her hard and as deep as she could get.

Ash moved his hands to the tops of her shoulders to hold her down and fuck her harder. He also moved up a little so he could come down on her and rub her clit with his pelvis.

After pumping her a few times like that, not grinding her clit every time, Ash balanced himself and moved one of his hands and put it in her hair and pulled on it, helping her arch her back, and meet his thrusts when her body tried to bounce back from them.

Ash put his other hand back to her shoulder to hold her down, then leaned smoothly down to Irileth's face and kissed her, and kept fucking her throughout, which might've been the best thing ever. He opened his mouth, and hers opened along with his. He slid his tongue into her mouth and caressed her lips and tangled with her tongue deliciously. He groaned quietly, as she kissed him back, which she enjoyed so much it made her spasm a little, bowing her back and pushing her pelvis into him. Ash broke off the kiss just as she was really getting into it, then kissed her a few more times and nibbled on her lip as she panted and moaned into his mouth, and writhed beneath him and pushed back as much as she could to assure that his cock pushed in deeply, and stroked against her and awoke even more feeling deep inside of her. She tried to make him stop pulling back out and have his cock just stay in her and failed but got him to linger, which felt much better than she'd imagined. One time, instead of going softly, Ash shoved his cock back in her hard without preamble and Irileth almost howled, overwhelmed. Then she noticed, and exclaimed desperately: "I'm gonna come again, baby! Don't stop fucking me!"

He wasn't sure about the baby part, but everything else she said overwrote that and thrilled him so much he wanted to come. But he hadn't let himself go that much—this wasn't only for him. He was able to hold himself off, but he didn't relent on her. He intermixed pushing back into her hard occasionally with slower softer thrusts, keeping it just about random which kind of thrust she'd get, without going long between the hard thrusts.

"Oh fuck!" Irileth kind of shouted, hurting Ash's ears in a good way. He adored her swearing. It sounded so raw. Ash wanted to put a hand over her mouth. Then he realized that she liked to talk dirty as she said "Fuck!" again and it spurred him on. "Harder," she said desperately, like she might cry and beg if he didn't give her what she wanted. "Fuck me harder!" she said, and used her arms, pulling him in as hard as she could, with her hands on his ass, to get the message across.

Irileth started moaning and groaning and occasionally gasping, just feeling really good and adored. She moaned for several seconds, then took a ragged deep breath, then moaned some more, her nipples burning a little as Ash's thrusts drove her upward and back, then her tits jerked in echo, which Ash enjoyed, and their skin slapped wetly together in each push of Ash's hips. Ash paid attention, and enjoyed her enjoying herself, and kept fucking her. "Fuck me harder!" she said again.

He wanted, in some small part of his mind, to defy her, but didn't. He thrust into her hard once. She almost yelled, saying "Yes!" triumphantly and quite loudly. He deliberately pushed into her more slowly on the next stroke. "No!" She used all of her strength immediately to try and make the softer thrust hard and fast instead, while he still had enough cock to go for its speed to change. Ash resisted playfully but she was too close to orgasm to get it, thinking he'd just got "hard" wrong somehow.

He was much stronger than Irileth, which she seemed not aware of. She was used to being at least as strong as the occasional man in her bed. That Ash was a good deal stronger, and that she couldn't force him, made her head buzz with a sort of danger she was surprised to like. That if he felt like it Ash could do whatever he wanted to her. She realized subconsciously that she trusted Ash despite not knowing him. That safe loss of control was such a strange heady aphrodisiac that Irileth's long orgasm began right then, sudden and hard and a little violent, which was fitting. She could tell it was going to last a while, so after one more not-hard push, when Ash finally thrust hard again, she choked out the words "Just like that!" really fast, and then some inarticulate noises and her very uneven breathing, quick gasps, then "I'm coming!" which Ash really enjoyed, then he thought now was a good time to do just what she said she wanted and he kept fucking her hard and rode out her orgasm with her, which took a while. She kept saying words, so inarticulately that they all came out as noises, except for one issue of "My pussy!"

Ash balanced himself precariously, to keep fucking her hard if need be and so he could touch her with one of his hands. He held one of her tits for the moment. He kept fucking her, just a little less hard because he knew it would start to hurt her if he kept going as hard, and licked two of his fingers and began rubbing her clit. Her hands were on his back, sometimes, and other times one was on her own tits rubbing her nipples or just holding and generally squeezing one of them.

She didn't know it yet, but Ash could tell she was spent. She'd run out of adrenaline, the threat had long passed, and he'd chosen sex positions badly. Maybe she could've kept going if she'd been in a more active female-on-top role. And Ash was never going to get off. Softer now, he kept thrusting into Irileth, and rolling back out and pushing back in, but he was nowhere near orgasm. It felt like that would take about an hour, assuming Irileth would help, which she didn't now look capable of doing. Ash was depressed suddenly. He was so used to adrenaline wearing off that he skipped the comedown. Irileth probably didn't care if he peaked. His cock stayed hard, though. It took a while to get the message.

Panting hard, completely immobile, and with Ash's big cock still in her, Irileth struggled out, "You're a fuckin' dragonborn," then panted even harder to make up for it. "I think you're a fuckin' dragonborn." Her chest was heaving. Ash tried not to stare at her tits. They weren't large, but they were really nice. Occasionally her pussy still gripped down on him, which served to keep him hard. None of it made Ash's pleasure get any closer.

While Ash was wondering if she would even notice, she said, "Did you come?"

Working hard to keep irritation and disappointment out of his tone, Ash said, "No." His cock was going to stay hard for hours now, he was sure of it. Fortunately, it stayed fully rigid as he pulled all the way out of her body—the saddest sex image ever was a flaccid, un-orgasm-reached cock slipping out of a thoroughly ravaged pussy. Well, semi-ravaged. Ash had had plans. He was nowhere near done, but he could tell that Irileth was quite done. He'd believed she'd last a couple more orgasms—ones he'd been very ready and able to give her; he'd had several more sex positions on mind, especially doggy style and one he called ass down face up, which he'd hoped he might reach orgasm by. Then he could let her fatigue catch up with her and if he hadn't peaked she could help tiredly suck him off or come on her tits, or something fun. But no. Feeling a little dejected, Ash suddenly remembered that he was ridiculously good-looking and Irileth wasn't the only female in Tamriel; there were others, and statistically some of the others would have nice bodies and/or bangin' breasts.

Ash sighed. He started putting his clothes back on. Irileth was still lying on her back with her legs apart and panting, sweat glistening on her face, not ready or maybe not able to get dressed yet. His cock had started softening, fortunately, by the time he put his trousers back on. It was really awkward, and sometimes illegal, to walk around with all of that erect. _Dammit, Irileth_, Ash thought, but in jest; She was fine. She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Come here," Irileth said, sitting up. Not even the sight of her toned, lean hard warrior's body and her lovely abs and waist and hips and slate skin and exposed vagina and breasts could get Ash back in the mood. Irileth smiled deviously and said, "Let me suck you off," still panting to recover but not as much now. She pushed her breasts together, which should've been arousing, and sort of brandished her lips at him, flicking her tongue and then making a pumping-on-a-shaft gesture with one hand. She sounded like she might enjoy doing what she offered, but she wasn't all the way into it anymore. He didn't want her to do him a favor.

"Nah, you'd choke on it," Ash joked. She laughed like she had been legitimately concerned that would happen, or like she'd wanted to find out. Ash put his undershirt and jerkin back on. He looked to Irileth as she was about to say something, and the look in his eyes told her everything. It took Ash a second to catch up.

"I'm . . . sorry," Irileth said. It sounded like she'd never said it before.

"A húskarl should have more stamina," Ash said, smiling and joking. Then he shook his head. "It's fine, really. I just feel weird."

Irileth didn't notice the second statement. She was surprised, he could tell by her expression; defensive and indignant, and then she got the joke and laughed, but still looked embarrassed. Ash was a little too correct, even joking.

"We can . . . " Irileth began. "Sometime? Again . . . ?"

Ash thought, and his expression might've reflected some of his thought, _That'll never happen,_ but he said, "All right."

There was a long pause. Irileth watched him dress.

As Ash started putting back on weapons belts and the like, including a weird Dwemer-looking retractable hidden blade track thing attached to a bracer on his wrist, he said, "We should go talk to the jarl." He paused. "About the dragon, I mean."

Irileth genuinely laughed at that, but then said, "I want to fuck you again sometime." She was still entirely naked, still sitting with her legs out in front of her and open, in the long grass of the field.

Ash smiled. He recalled absorbing—stealing, though he hadn't meant to—a dragon's soul and powers. He thought about the dragon language and words of power.

**IV. Dénouement**

Ash lie down beside Irileth. He probably could've done anything he wanted to her and she would've liked it. He still had the energy to but just didn't want to. Irileth was done.

Still looking very good naked to Ash, Irileth shifted and adjusted herself onto him, and rest her head on his chest and put an arm over him. She liked it and so did he. He put his arm on that side around her. She put one of her legs between his, getting comfortable.

Still catching her breath, Irileth said, "I've heard the Nords' legends. They say that dragonborn can kill dragons and take their souls. What you did with that . . . fire . . . rushing . . . I think that's what that was. I think you're a dragonborn."

"Okay, man," Ash said.

"I'm not a man," Irileth said, thumping a hand on his chest.

"I meant 'woman,'" Ash said.

Irileth smoothed her hand over Ash's chest, stroking him. "That's more like it," she said, and snuggled closer to him. She went on, "I don't know if I believe all the Nord lore, but I know they do, and that's what it says." She moved her hand lower and felt over the ridges of his abs, which made her groin tingle. "I don't need some mythical dragonborn. You put down a dragon. You're more than enough for me."

Smiling, Ash leaned up and kissed her. She smiled too and kissed him back. He stroked her back and shoulders. Their breathing was getting back to normal.

"Can we just sleep right here tonight?" Irileth said, mostly joking, nuzzling into his neck.

Ash laughed and said, "Okay."


End file.
